The King and His Protector
by Xascul
Summary: Jaden has returned to Duel Academy but is avoiding everyone. He can't seem to get a certain demonic girl out of his mind. How will his friends respond to this? JadenxYubel
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler Alert: Do not read this if you have not finished watching the third season of Yugioh GX. I'm dedicating this fic to my favorite GX pairing of all time: JadenxYubel. I've seen both the Japanese and English version and this is my way of telling a fun and twisted romance story. I always felt there could have been more romance between the two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX nor its characters.

* * *

The King and His Protector

Prologue

Jaden awoke in his bed with his face covered in sweat. He was back in the Slifer Red Dorm at Duel Academy. It has only been a few days since he got back from the different dimension.

_What was that just now?_ He thought.

He got up and got dressed in his usual Slifer Red Blazer. He went to the nearby sink and splashed his face with some cold water to wake himself up.

_Ugh...why do these dreams keep happening?_

He trudged out of the Slifer dorm toward the school. His mind would normally be on what he would eat for lunch at the cafeteria but he wasn't thinking about that now. In fact he hadn't thought about food at all for the past several days.

He shook his head a bit trying to clear his thoughts.

He went to class and actually started to pay attention. He was doing so to distract himself from even worse thoughts.

At lunch time he chose a spot in the corner and just sat down with his head on the table. He didn't fall asleep, and his eyes remained wide open. Syrus and Alexis came into the cafeteria a little later and noticed Jaden in his corner. They were a concerned for his well being. After all, it was not like Jaden to loose his appetite and skip lunch.

"Hey Jay? Jay? Are you alright?"

It took a while for Syrus to get Jaden's attention but he got it after about five minutes.

"Wha..what? Oh, Syrus, Alexis, uh, when did you guys get here?"

It was Alexis's turn to worry. She cared about Jaden as friend, perhaps more. For the past few days Jaden had been very distant, not just with the two of them, but with everyone. She was determined to find out what was causing Jaden's internal struggles.

"We were here about ten minutes ago, by the way, you really haven't been yourself lately, are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah..yeah I'm fine. Really!"

But as one probably figured out, the minute Jaden looses his appetite, nothing is fine. Jaden had been having nightmares since he got back, and the reason he was avoiding everyone was that he didn't want his friends to find out what he had been thinking of lately. They'd freak out for one and probably wouldn't talk to him again for a while.

For the past few days since he got back, he couldn't stop thinking about...her.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! The second chapter is up! Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Dream on the Balcony

Jaden managed to get through his first class of the day, but he didn't really care. He absentmindedly walked the corridors of the school until he reached one of his favorite spots: the balcony over the entrance. This spot was one of his favorites if he needed to get away and be by himself. It was also one of the best locations if you wanted to watch the sunset since the entrance of the school faced almost directly west. Jaden smiled to himself. This was the same place where he first met Jesse Anderson, and where they would duel occasionally if they did not want to be disturbed.

Jaden walked over to one of the columns, sat down, and leaned his back against it. His mind was crammed with thoughts, and his head hurt from thinking so much. He stared out into space for several minutes before succumbing to sleep.

Somewhere in a castle of a distant land...

A young boy was running through the halls. His red robe was flying against the wind. He ran down one hall decorated with paintings, columns and torches. He turned a corner and ran down some more, his eyes closed for a second and thought back to what he just heard. But before he had a moments to think he hit something solid, or something that was close to being solid.

He shook his head slightly to clear his mind, when he opened his eyes to see what he ran into, it turned out that it wasn't a thing, but a person, a girl. She was about his height and presumably his age. She had shoulder-length purple hair, tanned skin and a diamond-shaped jewel set on her forehead.

The girl quickly got up and stuttered a hasty apology. "Ah! I'm sorry your highness! I was not paying attention to where I was walking!"

"Eh? What are you talking about? It was me who should apologize. I was running away as fast as I could and I ran into you. I'm sorry, I'm Jaden by the way. What is your name young miss?"

The request surprised Yubel. "Y-Yubel. My name is Yubel. My prince," she added respectfully.

"Yubel huh? That's an interesting name. You don't have to be so formal around me, you can call me Jaden."

Yubel could feel herself blushing. "Oh no sire! T-That just wouldn't be proper!"

"Please, I insist, besides, 'sire' makes me feel...old. Besides you're around the same age as me right?" Now it was Jaden's turn to blush. He was already uncomfortable when he was addressed as 'My Prince' or 'Your Highness' in private, but that was when foreign dignitaries and officials had to speak. It was even worse when someone his age addressed him like that.

Hehe. "Alright then, Jaden it is. Permit me to ask, but what were you running away from?"

He sighs, "Well to tell you the truth, I was just told by the clerics something very important. I have some power called the Supreme King and I'm supposed to fight off some kind of evil. I was so shocked from the news that I just ran."

"Oh, I-I see."

"I'm not entirely sure what it means myself but I suppose everyone will start to think I'm some kind of hero or something..." Jaden trailed off toward the end. Yubel could not help but feel a little bad for the young prince.

Yubel was trying to think of something reassuring to say to Jaden but before she could say anything Jaden was calling her name.

"Uh, Yubel? Are you still with me?"

"Oh sorry! I was not paying attention!" Yubel again was flustered. She could not understand why she was acting like a complete idiot in front of Jaden, what would he think of her?

"Please don't be so uptight, I just thought that since you and I are around the same age, and I've never really known anyone my age as I don't really get to leave the castle much, so...I was sorta wondering...if we could be friends?"

Yubel blanked out from shock. Jaden was looking at her so innocently it made her heart whirl. She could not believe the the prince himself just asked her to be his friend.

"Uh..I-I would...that is...YES! I mean, yes, I would like to be your friend." Yubel said after about a minute of delay.

"Great then! Hey, would you like to go outside to the gardens with me right now?" Jaden asked.

"The gardens? I-I'd...sure I would like that very much."

"Then let's go!" And without warning, Jaden grabbed Yubel's right arm by the wrist and pulled her down the hallway. Yubel started blushing again. When she was at home she would have young noblemen come and attempt to court her. She actually found it very fascinating but this was so...informal.

The gardens surrounding the castle was some of the best Yubel had ever seen. She always wanted to come here but never got the chance. Naturally, her favorite flower were the violets and roses.

"You really like the color violet do you?" Jaden asked.

Yubel turned to him and said, "Yes, I like roses as well, I really like their scent. It's my mother and my favorite."

"I really like the scent as well myself, I find it...soothing."

Jaden then walked over to a nearby rose bush, and ever so carefully picked a deep, red rose and handed it to Yubel. Predictably, Yubel blushed, but this time her face was just as red as the rose she was holding in her hand.

"I r-really don't what else to day but, th-thank you!" Yubel gasped.

The two wondered the gardens for a little longer chatting about various topics from the structure of the garden to the classes the two were taking at school. All too soon the sun was starting to set. Jaden wanted to see Yubel again and as they walked around some more, he thought of something.

He turned to Yubel and asked, "Do you...uh...want to go out on a picnic tomorrow?"

Yubel thought about it for a second. She too would have liked to spend some more time with her new friend.

"I'd love to!" She was surprised that she did not stammer in front of the prince, perhaps this was a sign that she was getting used to him finally...

"Then tomorrow it is!" Jaden shouted happily and with that the young prince saw her to the entrance and bade her goodbye. She smiled back and Jaden's chest began to thump again.

* * *

Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thinking Back

"Jaden? Jaden?"

"What, what happened?"

Jaden woke up with his head feeling several pounds heavier than it should have been. Judging from the height of the sun, it looked about mid-afternoon. Jaden looked up to see the small form of Syrus Truesdale kneeling next to him.

"Jaden, you fell asleep again. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine really! I just needed some fresh air and the heat probably got to me that's all!"

Jaden got up and walked back into the school. Classes were over now so he decided to walk around the campus to try and clear his mind.

Jaden could not help but think about the flashback he had during his duel with Yubel.

He saw a castle perched on a mountain overlooking a lake. As the drew closer, he noticed two figures, a big man with long, curly black hair and a golden circlet and flowing robes, the other, a young girl with shoulder length purple hair.

Jaden could not believe what he was seeing. The scene changes to an operation-like table and Yubel is on it. He next sees himself, but with a red cape billowing behind him.

The scene changes again. Jaden is now watching the sunset. In front of him are two figures sitting at the edge of the cliff. Yubel, once small and fragile, had become a powerful and towering demon, with mismatching eyes and hair, a third, vertical eye on her forehead, a pair of large bat-like wings and claw-like hands and feet.

"I don't understand. Why did you do this to yourself?" asked a distraught Jaden.

"I did it to protect you Jaden. The clerics said that until you come of age, you needed a protector, and I volunteered."

"But, what about your human form?! How could you just throw it away so easily?"

"It's because...because.."

Then Yubel suddenly reached out and pulled Jaden into a hug. The two hugged in the sunset for several minutes, the unspoken dialog between them was all there in that one hug.

"I promise Yubel, I'll love you forever. And only you." the other Jaden said with his eyes full of tears.

The scene began to fade out. Jaden was facing Yubel once more.

He couldn't get the image of Yubel crying out of his mind. Deep down, Jaden could not help but feel sorry for her, despite all the things she did to his friends. For once she actually seemed...human. Something about that triggered a different feeling inside Jaden. One that was unfamiliar to him, since he was positive he had not felt something like this before.

And why did his previous self promise to love Yubel forever? He was probably no more than thirteen at the time, how would he know what love is?

Jaden then came to an interesting thought: did he love Yubel the same way? Just because his past self said so, does that mean he still loves Yubel? After all, he did promise to love only her. Jaden kept walking down the dirt path until he reached the lake in front of the Obelisk Blue Dorms. It was an impressive sight, the lake reflected the palace-like building with glistening white walls and shiny blue roof. Jaden never really appreciated beauty like this before, and yet somehow it touched him. He disliked to not keep promises. If someone challenged him to a duel, he'd be there without fail, he promised to find his friend Jesse from the different dimension, and he managed to keep the promise of him and Yubel being together forever. But this situation was different. He did not say that he would love Yubel the same way the Supreme King did, or at least not yet.

Jaden was considering asking his friends for consult, though he was nervous at what his friends would say once they find out that A: He merged his soul with hers, and B: that he developed feeling for her.

_This is going to be bad. _He thought.

Meanwhile, there was a shadowy figure watching Jaden with very curious and lustful eyes.

_Don't worry Jaden, soon you'll be mine again._

* * *

Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Yubel's Thoughts

Most girls would probably puke and revolt at the amount Jaden could eat. He shoveled, not spooned, plate after plate of food and yet always seemed to have room for dessert at the end. Jaden was neither very tall nor was he extremely handsome. He cared little for his grades in school but cared a great deal for his friends.

Then again, Yubel was not 'most girls.' Yubel's spirit was silently watching Jaden from a far. The figure in question was tall, and slim. Fit for a model on the covers of magazines, but other than that, almost everything about her was creepy. She had three eyes, her 'normal' ones were bichromatic: the right eye was orange while the left one was teal. The third eye was in the center of her forehead, a sickly yellow one with an orange pupil. Her large, spiky hair also had mismatching colors. The right side was white while the other was dark blue. She had pinkish lavender skin, claw-like hands and feet, and two large demon wings protruding from her back.

But she cared little for her physical appearance, if not only for Jaden. This was the price she paid for being able to protect her beloved.

There were many vices and things people indulged in. Drinking, intercourse, money and so on. For Jaden it was eating. For dictators, it was power. For vampires, it was blood. For werewolves it was moonlight. But for Yubel, it was Jaden.

Was Yubel being greedy? Some might argue yes, but that would be an insult to her. People who were greedy were people like Ebeneezer Scrooge or Hitler, who had more than their fair share of wealth and power. But Yubel only wanted Jaden, because in her eyes, Jaden already belonged to her. All she wanted was Jaden, and she would stop at nothing to have him all to herself.

Jaden had become something of an addiction to her. While the two shared a body and soul, they did not necessarily share the same mind. Had he known what she was thinking right now, he would have been shocked out of his wits.

She was no one's toy to play with. If anybody thought they could control her, they were very mistaken. Oh, she'd let them think that they were in control, after all, there was a great deal of _pleasure_ in watching others squirm and wriggle under her power. They would learn the truth of their folly sooner or later the hard way.

Her thoughts lingered long and quite pleasantly on her Jaden. Yes _her_ Jaden_, _not anyone else's. She wouldn't be alone anymore. That was all she wanted, just to have him and every part of him with her, because he had promised to her so long ago.

How was not wanting Jaden greedy? How could it be selfish when he _promised_ it to her? She felt it was everyone else who wanted him who were the greedy ones. How dare they try to take what was hers to begin with!

There was a slight catch, as Yubel no longer had a physical form, she wouldn't have him the same way she wanted. Yubel missed being able to hold Jaden physically. She missed being able to stroke his hair with her hands. She missed the warmth of his body against her own. Having their souls merged together had its merits but it was still troublesome.

Then she started thinking: if we were separate entities again, what would happen? It certainly wasn't impossible, and Yubel's toned-down-but-still-twisted mind started shifting into gear. If super polymerization can fuse their souls together, shouldn't de-fusion split their souls apart and into their original bodies?

Yubel smiled one of her signature twisted smiles. She thought her plan through and finding no other flaws she set her plan into motion.

_Jaden, you're going to be mine again soon..._

* * *

Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Picnic and the Ball

The next day Yubel was waiting for Jaden at the designated spot for their picnic. She had prepared a special little treat just for her special friend. The day was a little on the hot side but it was bearable. Jaden came running up to the open grassy patch with a basket in each hand each stuffed to bursting with food and drink. Yubel again blushed at the sight of Jaden. It was not everyday that you see the crown prince in everyday wear.

"Hi there, sorry I'm late. But this stuff is really heavy." Jaden panted.

"You don't have to apologize."

After he caught his breath and put down his load he said, "You're going to love this. I asked the kitchen chefs to make this especially for you."

He proceeded by reaching into the basket and pulling out a couple of pastries filled with cream. He handed them over to her saying, "I know the chefs well, and these were freshly made yesterday."

Yubel was a bit embarrassed but also delighted that Jaden would go to such lengths to bring a smile to her face. Yubel stammered a thank you and took a small, experimental bite. Her eyes opened wide with shock. At first Jaden was nervous thinking that Yubel didn't like the taste, but his fears dissipated when Yubel told him that these were the best cream pastries she had ever eaten.

After Yubel finished her pastry, the two set up a large blanket on the grass and sat down on it. Yubel laid out the food in her basket and Jaden took out the food in his. Then they both grabbed a plate and began to eat.

The cooks had told Jaden that they've prepared the food a little more special than a portion of the meal they would have otherwise received in a few minutes on a normal day, but to Yubel everything tasted delicious. Jaden seemed to think so too, and as Yubel had already known he especially enjoyed the fish they'd brought.

She'd had her doubts about being able to finish all the food, as they did bring a lot in between them but it turned out that by the time they were full the baskets were almost empty.

The two just sat for a while letting the breeze blow through their hair. It was very peaceful and very quiet compared to the bustling life of the capital.

The two then drifted off to sleep with Yubel using Jaden's chest as her pillow.

In a few days time, there was to be a ball in honor of the spirit of the Supreme King.

The banquet hall of the castle was bustling with activity. The hall was decorated top to bottom with flowers of every kind, the chandeliers and floors were polished to a mirror finish, and all manner of food was brought in from all over the country from the local market to the farthest trading routes. Nobles were there dressed in their finest outfits. The king himself was wearing thick, flowing robes of burgundy, white and violet.

Jaden was a little nervous. He had never been really good at this kind of stuff. It was all Jaden could do not to stumble when he entered the Banquet Hall. He had on a nobleman's long coat, white long pants, and the sash of the state. He even had on his small crown that he otherwise would not wear being that it made his head sweat.

Yubel was not better off than Jaden. She had never been invited to a fancy occasion like this before and she was sure that people would ask her to dance.

Jaden was standing near the entrance by insistence of his father. He felt that the boy should have some manners and greet the guests. Jaden however was doing it for another reason. He had personally invited Yubel to the party and was waiting to see when she'd show up.

As if on cue, Yubel appeared in a stunning violet and dark blue dress. Jaden felt the blood rush to his face, making him blush. He could have sworn that his heart began pumping twice as much blood as it normally did.

He greet her briefly and told her to find him after the King's speech.

After all the guests had entered the hall, the King stood up from his throne and everyone felt silent.

Then he spoke in a powerful voice, "We gather here today to honor the spirit of the Supreme King, the hero of legend. His power has been reborn in my son and your crown prince," here he paused and motioned to Jaden who stepped forward slightly. He was greeted by thunderous applause and cheers.

When the cheering stopped, the King continued, "Here is a newborn hero who will fight the evil of the Light of Destruction. I cannot be more proud of my son at this moment. Tonight we shall celebrate the anniversary of the Supreme King who once defended this Kingdom!"

And with that the crowd applauded once more. The music began and the King motioned everyone to enjoy themselves.

Naturally Jaden went to the food tables first. He decided to sample a little of everything and tried not to stuff himself.

"Figures I'd find you here," said a female voice from behind him.

Jaden spun around to see Yubel standing next to him carrying two glasses of mead.

Now that he had a better chance to look at her, he couldn't help but stare. Yubel looked absolutely beautiful. It gave brightness to her features, especially her dark blue hair.

"Uh..uh..Himhp thempmh" Jaden tried to say but his mouth was full.

"That's okay, you can keep staring at me until after you've swallowed."

Jaden could feel his face burn as he gulped down his food. Yubel handed him one of the glasses and he took a large gulp.

"Hehe, sorry about that, Yubel. You look...it..it looks...really...great! I-it suits you really well!"

"You really think so Jaden? Thanks so much!"

Yubel as relieved, she saw some of the other girls and her dress was not even as great as hers, nor was her figure as developed as them. She had only started to physically mature, and she thought Jaden might have been swayed by the older girls.

"Yeah, I figured that much out by your staring." She said with a stern face.

"Sorry about that I-I couldn't help myself."

But Yubel's expression suddenly changed to a smile, "I'm kidding, I actually liked it. It's because...well, it makes me feel wanted."

"What do you mean, I invited you here because I wanted to have fun"

She pulled him closer and whispered, "Look around. Look at the girls in this room"

Jaden stole a glance of their surroundings. Sure enough, there were several girls. probably twelve to eighteen all looking at the young prince. They were all swooning in their dresses, having hardly believed that they were so lucky as to have chanced a glimpse of their prince and in their eyes, a very cute one. Judging by what they were wearing they were high class to the very bone, the girls each wore an elegant formal dress with refined mannerisms.

"Okay." He turned back to her.

"Now look at me."

Jaden looked at Yubel, with her much less fancy dress she chose. Although by far less elegant, she was brimming with life and happiness. The others might only have liked him for his status or looks.

"Okay I don't get the point of all this" Jaden whispered back.

She waved her hands emphatically. "You see? I am not what they are. I can never be that."

"I could care less, for them, I don't know any of them."

"But don't you think they are so much more beautiful than me? You don't like the other girl's dresses?"

"Eh, what are you talking about? They're fine but I like the color of your dress best!"

Luckily for Yubel, Jaden knew little or nothing when it came to romance and courtship, so Yubel had no worries of Jaden having eyes only for her.

"Um..Jaden, would you care to dance with me?"Yubel asked nervously.

"Sure, I've always wanted to!"

Jaden then pulled Yubel onto the dance floor and led her in a waltz. The two danced long into the night. Jaden's thoughts were completely on Yubel, and not on anything else, not even dessert.

"I really enjoy having you as a friend, Yubel. When I'm with you it feels as though a great weight has been lifted from my mind."

Yubel's eyes sparkled. "I really like having you as a friend too, Jaden."

After the song ended the decided to take a break and walked outside on the balcony and gazed up at the full moon.

"It certainly is a beautiful night." Jaden said absentmindedly.

Then without thinking Yubel pulled Jaden into a tight hug, an said, "Yes it is."

* * *

Please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Yubel Appears

Jaden was a little depressed. After that little incident with Yubel, somehow he could not seem to let her go. Was it because she wanted to be his playmate? Or was is something else?

Jaden clutched his head in frustration. He could not get the image of Yubel when they hugged each other out of his mind. There was something about her that made him feel... uneasy. The way she smiled at him before their souls merged together, Jaden could distinctively feel butterflies in his stomach. It made him feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. When the two hugged, Jaden could remember the sweet smell of roses on her body. Her smile had a reassuring affect, it made him feel warm and protected. It was her way of saying that she'd keep her promise of being his protector. The other aspect was that she really loved him, and that was made him feel nauseous.

Syrus was sitting in his new room in the Obelisk Blue dorms thinking, what can he do to cheer Jaden up?

_Perhaps a trip to the hot tub would do him some good?_

Now that he has moved into Obelisk Blue, they are given special privileges to the large hot tub. On the opposite side of the island from the Slifer Dorms. They've went a couple times before, once they were trapped in an underwater chamber and Jaden had to duel Kaibaman in order to get back out.

It was already after dinner when Syrus headed over to the Slifer Dorms. He practically barged into Jaden's room screaming.

"Hey Jaden!"

Jaden was laying on his bed when Syrus ran in. "Oh hey Syrus, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a trip to the hot bath, you know, it might take your mind off things."

"I suppose that could work...okay let me grab by swim trunks and towel and I'll meet you outside."

Afterwards the two walked over to the other side. They did not talk much along the way, which disappointed Syrus a little since he did miss Jaden's usual quirky, happy self.

The hot spa was relatively empty at this time of the night, there were a few students here and there, but other than that they had the place pretty much to themselves. The spa was one of the campus's pride and joy. It was large and spacious, with indoor plants and sports areas.

The two decided to take a dip in one of the more secluded areas of the spa. The two left their clothes on the outside benches and climbed into the pool. After a few minutes of adjusting to the temperature, Syrus decided to break the silence.

"Hey Jaden, feeling relaxed yet?"

"Yeah I am! This feels great! I haven't done this for a long time!"

Jaden was being genuine this time, he expression on his face as he relaxed was enough to prove that. Syrus had known him long enough to tell Jaden when he was being genuine and when he wasn't because the next question he asked him, Jaden was not being geniune.

"What's been on your mind lately? You seem kind of preoccupied with something."

"Oh, I've had a lot of stuff on my mind since we got back that's all."

"I know that there is something you're not telling me." Syrus was starting to get just a little angry that his best friend was not telling him something after all they've been through.

"Fine, I suppose I can tell you Sy, just promise me that you won't tell anyone else."

"Okay then, fire away."

Jaden explained to Syrus what happened after his duel with Yubel, and about how he merged souls with her. He also explained the dreams he's been having. He did not mention the fact that he thought he had feelings for her though.

Syrus didn't know what to say, first he could not believe that Jaden merged souls with her. Second, he found it hard to believe that the demented and crazy...monster that he knew actually just turned out to be lonely. And finally, Syrus suspected that there was more to the story than Jaden was letting on.

"Hey Jay, could you tell me more about Yubel?"

To his surprise, Jaden had no problem explaining more of their relationship when he was a little boy. Now as much as Syrus didn't want to admit it, it seems that Jaden actually had a slight crush on the card when he was little, and just like him with Dark Magician Girl, Jaden seems to actually like her, whether or not that is true he has to find out.

Syrus decided that he'd had enough for one night, it was a nice break that he was able to live out the good old times with Jaden.

"I'm going out now! Aren't you coming Jay?" Syrus called to Jaden.

"I'll come out a little later, you can leave without me!"

Jaden sank back into the water. _Should have told Syrus that I have feelings for Yubel?_

He looked up and thought he saw the distinctive shape of Yubel in the steaming bath. He shook his head thinking there was no way she could be here, and that the heat from being in the spa too long was causing him to see things.

She turned and waved at him and started wading through towards him. Yubel walked elegantly, her hips swayed almost seductively. _Okay this seriously has to be a dream._

"Hi there Jaden, it's been a while," she said with her sweet yet evil voice.

Jaden was in shock. The monster whom he thought would not show up was standing there right in front of him. Her tall and slender form spoke little of the immense strength and power she had at her disposal. She looked on at Jaden with a sweet smile.

Jaden was stunned at what he was seeing. It was Yubel... dressed in a skimpy light-blue swimsuit, and she was bathing in the Obelisk Blue spa.

"Y-Yubel?" he asked cautiously. She smiled again and nodded her head in response. Jaden just couldn't believe it. How had Yubel changed so much? Not that he was complaining. She was stunning to say the least. "Um, Yubel? W-Why do y-you look so, um, different?"

There was something about her that was different than last time. Her voice was not as harsh anymore but much smoother and...sultry? Her figure was much more feminine and Jaden could have sworn that her bust line was larger than before. He shook his head trying to not think too much on it. Her hair was not as spiky anymore but much silkier and light. There was an odd hunger and twinkle in her eyes, (all three of them) that was not there before.

"I wasn't going to come back with out making a few minor adjustments to myself," she said with a smile.

"Ohhh, please tell me I'm dreaming..."

"Oh, this is not a dream, " she replied.

She moved closer to Jaden, who had half a mind to start running in the opposite direction, even in his swim wear.

It didn't make sense at all, Yubel shouldn't be able to manifest her physical form in this dimension. Unless it wasn't Duel Monsters Spirit Day, it shouldn't happen. Then again, Yubel was not your average duel spirit.

Yubel put her arms around Jaden and shifted him closer to her. He tried to break free, but her arms were like an iron clasp.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Didn't you forget?" Yubel whispered ever so lightly as she moved him closer to her face, "You belong...to me."

* * *

If you want to picture Yubel in a swimsuit I actually drew one here:

theemperorofshadows(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Model-Yubel-91935476

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Three Years Later...

The young prince woke up with a start, his breathing was very fast. It had been almost three years since Yubel received the heart of the dragon and became a demon.

The prince was older, now and more mature. His relationship with his protector also grew in the past years.

A lot has happened in three years. Jaden's Kingdom of Raboanara's neighbor Republic of Malubriese is on the verge of an all out war with its neighbor, the Empire of Arcelsus. The three countries were normally good friends and had good relationships but after the sudden assassination of Malubriese's heir, the Arcelsusian Empire threatened war. Now it's up to Raboanara's diplomats to solve the crisis.

His Father had reassured him that it won't come to war, he had sent diplomats and ambassadors to the neighboring countries to find a peaceful resolution.

Yubel however, was not as optimistic. She urged the prince to focus more on his training and swordsmanship if war ever came.

Yubel was watching her beloved prince as he was training from afar. He had gotten better with the sword, and could defend himself if an assassin came his way, though as long as she was by his side, that probably would not happen.

After Jaden had finished, be bowed to his teacher, and walked over to Yubel.

"That was excellent Jaden." Yubel complimented.

"Thanks Yubel, it's always nice that I have someone to watch out for me."

Just then a dignitary ran up to the prince. "My prince, his majesty requests your presence in the audience chamber immediately."

"I'll be right there," he told the servant. "Let's go Yubel."

The audience chamber was one of the finest rooms in the castle. It was a long, rectangular room with a high, vaulted ceiling and marble pillars lining the walls. On one end was the king's throne, with the banner of Raboanara hanging majestically behind it.

Jaden and Yubel walked across the granite floor and bowed. "Did you summon me father?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, I have some very serious matter to discuss with the both of you. It seems that our diplomacy has failed, we will be preparing for war."

"Please tell me this is not true!" Jaden protested.

"I'm afraid it is, my son. There may come a time where I must lead the troops into battle."

"But we still have some time right? I mean, our country's borders are far south of the empire's and it will take many months, if not years for the Republic of Malubriese to fall, by which time we can find out why they attacked in the first place."

"You do have a point, you've been reading up on war strategies then? Very well, what do you suggest we do?"

"Why don't you send a team or someone to investigate the assassination? Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding. If we can do that, we can put an end to this war quickly, father."

"Very well, I shall have a meeting with the War Council about this. You've really grown up my son. You're dismissed."

And with that Jaden and Yubel left the audience chamber. Jaden decided to walk outside to one of his favorite places, the castle gardens.

"Yubel, do you think it'll really come to war?" His voice slightly trembling.

"I'm not sure Jaden, but if your plan works, there will definitely be fewer casualties."

Jaden then burst into tears and ran to Yubel. She knelt down and held him in her arms. She stroked his back trying to comfort him.

"I'm...s-scared Yubel..."

"I know it's hard Jaden, but we'll get through this together. I promise." Yubel whispered in his ear.

* * *

Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn of a New Love

Jaden awoke in his dormitory. He was lying down bear chested and in his swimsuit.

_Oh thank goodness, it was just a dream._

He sat up and looked down on his lap and found Yubel sleeping with her head near his chest.

He nearly screamed and jumped out of the bed, but he managed to stop himself. He inched closer to Yubel and couldn't believe how peaceful and...pretty she looked when she was sleeping. He had been so used to seeing Yubel in her demented state that this new take was going to get some getting used to. He had a terrible gut feeling that she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Yubel suddenly woke up herself. She yawned, turned to him with an odd sparkle in her eyes and said, "Morning Jaden, how was your sleep?"

Jaden was caught off guard by her question, but he was polite and stammered, "Uh-um, it was...okay I guess... uh, what happened?"

"You passed out in the hot spa, I had to carry you all the way back."

"Really?, I-I hope it wasn't any trouble," Jaden said slightly embarrassed.

"No, no silly. My darling Jaden be trouble?" Yubel said with her sweet but slightly evil voice. "Never, besides," she moved closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek and stroked it. "It felt like the old times, when I had to carry you around."

"You mean me as the Supreme King right?" Now he was starting to feel his heart race again.

"Yes." She moved even closer to him, this time moving her body right up against his. Jaden could feel his heart racing again as her body came in contact with his own. "You were so cute when you were asleep in my arms" she said stroking his face with a clawed hand. She moved her head closer to his, Jaden had a really bad feeling he knew what was coming.

Jaden could feel his heart beating faster and faster, he would have liked to just run off anywhere but where Yubel was. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option for him as she had him pinned right up against his bed. As she inched ever closer to him, he could make out each individual eyelash and even see his own reflection in her mismatching eyes.

Just then Syrus barged in to his dorm yelling, "Hey Jay, time to wake up, we were going to go..."

He saw Yubel about to kiss Jaden and the two both looked up at Syrus.

Jaden looked embarrassed that his friend barged in on him at the worst possible time. Yubel was also disappointed that he interrupted her moment with her Jaden.

"Yubel! You...but I thought..."

"Syrus, calm down! It's fine, really!" Jaden protested.

Yubel stood up and walked over to Syrus. He was used to being dwarfed by his older brother Zane, but at nearly six and a half feet tall, Yubel towered over him by nearly a foot and a half. She knelt down which brought her to his eye level and said reassuringly, "I assure you and your friends I won't try and harm them, since my plan from the start was to keep Jaden to myself which I have."

"Uh, okay if you say so. By the way," he turned to Jaden, "Aren't you coming with me to get our duel disks painted? The school is painting the graduating class's duel disks right now!"

"Oh right, I almost forgot!"

Jaden jumped out of bed and got dressed in a flash.

"Can you wait here until I get back Yubel?"

"Of course my sweet Jaden."

The two ran off to the main building carrying their duel disks.

After they got a good distance away from the dorms and Yubel, they caught their breaths and started walking.

"How did she manifest herself in our world? I thought it was impossible, and just what was it you were doing with her just now?"

"Please Sy, one question at a time. I have no idea how she is able to have a physical form and second, she force me into that position, and I couldn't get out of it!"

"Well we can ask her when we get back, Dorothy says she would like some help today after we drop off our duel disks."

"Sure, anything to get my mind off Yubel."

The two didn't talk much for the remainder of their trip. Moving boxes for Dorothy was a little harder than expected though. Jaden had done it before a few times, but Syrus being a good deal smaller than Jaden, was not used to this.

After Syrus and Jaden finished moving the boxes the two were going to walk back to the Slifer Red dorms and ask Yubel how she manifested here.

Syrus was interrupted when Atticus showed up and to tell him that his brother is finally awake and was looking forward to seeing his younger brother.

Syrus told Jaden that'd he would be off to see his brother. So without another word, Syrus left with Atticus and left Jaden to once again be alone with Yubel.

Jaden trudged back a little slower than he would like. If he didn't get back soon he felt that she would rampage through the school looking for him. Plus he was feeling a little sore from all that lifting.

He was in sight of the familiar building and before and he could just feel the dread building up. He put his hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath and turned it.

Jaden caught a brief glimpse of his room and a second later he got the wind knocked out of him and his vision filled with white and indigo blue hair. Yubel hugged, no to be more specific, tackled Jaden to the ground.

Jaden didn't know what to do. After the initial knock down, he had a dilemma on his hands: be squished by her, or feel her nice, curvaceous body on his.

"Um, Yubel, you're squishing me..."

"Oh! Sorry!!" cried a flustered Yubel. Jaden seemed to find it funny that the Yubel who tried to merge all twelve dimensions of space was the same one standing here in front of embarrassed. Jaden started rubbing his back as it started to ache.

"Jaden, are you not feeling well my love?"

"Do you always have to say that?"

"Of course I do, does your back hurt?"

"Yeah, I was helping move some boxes for the card shop, they had a new shipment of cards and food supplies, and I couldn't resist helping. Now my back really aches."

"Tsk, tsk, Jaden. Did you not carry the boxes using your legs instead of your back? Hehehe" Yubel teased him playfully.

"C'mon that's not funny!" Jaden protested.

"Would you like me to massage your back?"

"W-what?! Oh, yeah sure, that'll be great."

Jaden took off his blazer and under shirt and turned his back towards Yubel. She blushed at the sight of his bare back, but cracked her knuckles and started to massage his back.

As soon as her strong hands started to push and knead his sore skin, he felt very calm and forgot what she was capable of otherwise.

"Ahh, that feels really relaxing..."

"This is my first time giving you a massage. I never did it once in our past life."

"I've been meaning to ask you something. I thought you weren't able to manifest in this world, how'd you do it?

Yubel thought for a moment. "I actually did it the first time when I re-entered earth, although only my arm was left. When Viper came along, all I had to do was to convince him that I could revive his dead son, and he eventually lead me to you. I figured that if super polymerization can fuse our souls together, perhaps using the de-fusion spell card could split us apart."

"But I thought the whole point of that was that you would not be lonely right?"

"True, having our souls fused is great, but I...I still miss holding you, Jaden."

She stopped massaging him for a moment and pulled his body toward hers into a hug. Jaden blushed as he felt her large breasts push against his backside. Unlike most of her body which was much firmer, her chest was soft and smooth.

"For six years I've been absorbing energy from the cosmic rays that I've become far stronger than normal duel spirits and can manifest myself here. And..." she pulled Jaden even closer, "I think it's because of your devotion to me that I'm able to keep most of my powers and be by your side once again. It must be destiny," she whispered ever so softly.

"Though I think there's more to it. I think _you_ actually want me here," she added.

Jaden once again felt the blood rush to his face as Yubel started to massage his back again.

_It really is very soothing. _Jaden thought to himself.

* * *

Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Inside Jaden's Room

Jaden was looking out over the kingdom from his balcony. He was staring out in a very bored and depressed sort of way. He was nearing the age where he would become a man, and eventually have to use the power of the Supreme King.

That was what he was afraid of. He wasn't sure whether or not he could control it, and if that wasn't bad enough, the past few months of diplomacy had ended in complete failure. The Empire of Arcelsus simply would not listen to reason. Because of that, Jaden's country and allies would be going to war. Already the empire had launched a two-pronged attack on their country and the neighboring Republic of Malubriese. Although the Malubriesian forces fought their hearts out, they could not match the overwhelming power and martial might of the empire forces. It would not be long that Jaden's beloved Kingdom of Raboanara would be next.

Jaden sighed, a deep and drawn out sigh. Yubel was standing in the doorway watching him. Call it a woman's intuition if you would but she knew her beloved Jaden was under a lot of stress lately. As his protector she also did her best to comfort the kid when he was in trouble.

"Jaden, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked politely.

Jaden answered but did not turn around to face her. Yubel was slightly disappointed but nevertheless listened. "Yubel, do you think I did enough? Do you think I could have done more to prevent this fighting?"

"My prince, if you feel that you've done all that you could have done, then you've done your job. The rest we have to leave in the hands of His Majesty the King."

Jaden turned around to face her finally. His voice suddenly changed to a more angry tone. "But I haven't done my job! My job is to protect the people of this country! And I failed..."

"Jaden, you have to know that there are times when you won't be able to protect them."

"How would you know?! You're not royalty! You don't know what it feels like to have the weight of a whole country on your shoulders!" Jaden cried. Yubel was very shocked and angered by this. She had half a mind to punch Jaden's face right then and there, but she held herself back.

"Because I...because I was there. I did all I could so that I could protect you. And I admit there were some times where I felt that I could have prevented a cut from being opened, or an arm from being broken, but I realized that it's those moments where you have to let go and try to prevent the next time."

* * *

Inside the war counsel room of the castle, the generals reported on the front, and so far, the situation was getting worse.

The King did not look very well. He did not look his usual stately self, nor did his face show its usual calm complexion.

One of the generals to the King's left stepped forward. General Zamaran was a senior general of the military, had graying hair and fierce blue eyes. "Sir, the capital of Malubriese has fallen, it'll only be a matter of time before they reach Drakenmor Fortress in the north. I fear that its defenses will not hold for long."

The King sighed. "Secure Drakenmor with all haste."

"Yes sir." the senior general saluted and stepped back.

The King looked up from the large map and turned to his right. "Commandant Markus, you will take a division of troops to reinforce General Berganstan."

"Right away sire." Commandant Markus, one of the younger commanders saluted as well and stepped back.

"Captain Anathemas will stay lead his troops to defend Farthaonas in the north." He said to the tall man next to Commandant Markus.

"I myself will lead a vanguard of troops to the front and hopefully head them off."

Colonel Steinbach, a middle-aged man with a large mustache and beard stepped forward and protested, "Sire, that's too dangerous! You should stay here and prepare to command the troops if the enemy attacks."

Many other generals and officers nodded their heads in agreement, but the King rebuked them and said with a firm voice, "I have made my decision. If we continue to stay here, more and more people will die. If we can catch them when they've spread their forces out too thinly, we might be able to beat them back and secure the northern border again. At this point they have committed most of their troops to garrisoning their newly acquired territory and don't expect much of a fight from us. This is our chance to take back what's ours."

At this, the generals again nodded in agreement. But there still a few officers who doubted this plan would work.

Colonel Steinbach stepped forward again and said, "I still may not agree with this, but if that's what Your Majesty feels we should do then I will be more than glad to lead the army."

"Very well, may the stars and heavens watch over us," the King said.

The generals were very moved and cheered as a new shot of moral was injected into their veins.

After the meeting, the King took his son aside to speak with him privately, Yubel was still allowed to listen.

"Jaden," the King began in a reluctant, yet determined voice, "If anything happens to me, you must take the throne in my place."

Jaden was more than shocked by this. He knew eventually he would have to take his father's place, but he had not expect it to be this soon.

"But father... I-I don't think I'm ready for this."

His Majesty smiled, "You've been trained for this since you were born, you have the Supreme King's spirit inside you. And you have Yubel to guard you. I believe you will do a fine job in my place."

He knelt down and placed a hand on his son's head.

"I'll see you soon. Farewell my son."

And with that the King smiled one last time, rose and left Jaden standing there with Yubel.

"Father!"

Yubel was watching Jaden with tears about to flow from her eyes. She looked over to Jaden and saw that she was not the only one with tears to shed.

Jaden ran to her crying. Yubel did all she could to comfort the distressed prince. She knew he would need all the confort he could get in the coming months.

* * *

Please read and review! Constructive critisim appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Syrus was relieved to see his brother finally recovering in the infirmary. The underground duels that he had been participating in really took their toll on Zane.

For over two years, Zane had been dueling in the Pro-League but it wasn't the Zane Syrus grew to knew.

For a while, he had lost the respect and compassion for his opponents which he was known fro when he was still in Duel Academy. Now, Syrus hoped his brother would return to his old self once he had fully recovered.

After seeing his brother's face and seeing him smile, however weakly, Syrus felt at ease more than he had been in a long time. Syrus left Zane to recover and decided to walk outside on the balcony to get some fresh air. He let the gentle breeze blow through his light blue hair. He thought back to his experiences in the different dimension, and what he had gained from that. His mind wandered through the many locations, duels and people and even duel monsters that he met. He was surprised to meet Tanya in the different dimension as well, which Bastion was more than happy to see. He was a little disappointed though he did not see one particular duel monster, his girlfriend, Dark Magician Girl.

As his mind set on her features, her large, bright blue eyes, golden hair, and delicate face, he started to feel miserable again. However, he would not be feeling miserable for long.

"So Syrus, I heard you visited dimensions," a voice came from his right.

Syrus whipped his head around so quickly that he almost snapped his neck. He knew that smooth, sultry voice anywhere. There standing before him was none other than his girlfriend and lover, Dark Magician Girl. Syrus's heart immediately starting beating rapidly, and he felt his throat tie a few knots.

Well this _was_ Dark Magician Girl after all, it would be impossible not to gawk at her.

"D-Dark Magician Girl! What are you doing here?"

"What do you think Syrus?" she asked with a slightly teasing voice.

She moved closer to him, and Syrus could feel his heart pick up pace.

"I wanted to see you of course silly. It's been a while," she said as she reached out a hand to ruffle his hair.

While ruffling his hair, she inched ever so closer to him. In the process, she also moved her hand from his hair to his cheeks. She grinned as she rubbed his cheeks. She loved the smoothness of his skin underneath her fingers, it felt like a baby's skin, yet it still was on her lover's face.

Syrus again was paralyzed, he began to understand Jaden's position now, even though he had a crush on her for several years now, and the fact that they were in fact a couple, actually seeing her this close still made him feel uneasy.

Dark Magician Girl moved her hand towards the back of Syrus's head, then mover it closer to her own. She also reached out with her other hand, placed it on his back and pulled his body right up against her own.

Syrus blushed as red as a Slifer Blazer, he could feel all the curves of her body rub against his, he loved the warmth her body radiated, it made him feel safe and happy.

"I've really missed you Sy," she quietly cooed, as she rubbed her head against his in a sweet embrace.

They hugged for what they thought was hours, but they slowly pulled apart.

"I heard from a little birdie that Yubel is here as well."

"When did you hear about that?"

"I think she means well, she hasn't hurt anyone since she manifested herself hasn't she?" DMG asked.

"No...no she hasn't, not that I'm aware of at least."

"Then why do you worry so much? Just think of her as a little more obsessed, twisted version of me." she said with a grin. "Besides that, you need to relax some more," hey do you want to do something right now? We haven't hung out in ages!"

"Uh...Sure! I'd really like that! But, won't you be seen by everyone? They'll know it's you" Syrus said. He wanted to hang out some more with his girlfriend of course, but he wasn't quite sure what'll happen if everyone else sees her.

DMG giggled. It was again, one of the many quirks about her that sent feelings of butterflies in stomachs. "Don't worry about that! I'm a magician after all right? I'll just do an simple outfit change!"

And with that, she raised her staff, and a bright light encased her. A few moments later, she appeared again in a slightly modified Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Well, what do you think Sy?" She asked with an uncertain look on her face.

Syrus took about thirty seconds to answer her, because he couldn't stop gaping at her. Once he got past that, she could have easily fooled any of the teachers or students. He noticed the uncertain look on her face turn into a sly smile.

"Well, judging from your face, I think I'll fit in perfectly!" she concluded.

"S-sorry for staring like that again...I..." Syrus began. He tried to not gawk at her every time, but before he could finish his sentence DMG swooped down on him and pulled him into a kiss, a very passionate kiss.

Syrus nearly fainted and felt he was walking on clouds...

* * *

Back over at Jaden's room...

Yubel and Jaden were locked together in embrace, well more like Yubel had Jaden in her grip.

"When I was in space I was alone, I felt lonely, Jaden. I began to love power. The more that was infused within me, the better. I loved that feeling, it was the only feeling that I had. But of course," she moved his head closer to her own until his brown eyes were staring right into her own mismatching ones. "I wanted to be with you Jaden more than anything."

Yubel couldn't help herself. Just seeing him sent emotions and feelings through her that she could neither explain nor fully comprehend. Yubel tried to understand it. This was Jaden after all. He was hers, she knew that much, but that wasn't enough. She had to understand everything that happened to him, no matter what.

She wanted to feel his skin against her fingers, against all of her. She wanted to touch his lips with her own and taste his breath as deeply as she possibly could.

She grabbed Jaden's hands in her own and shifted closer to him.

Yubel cooed, "Jaden, my heart is beating really fast," she moved his hand right over her own beating heart.

Jaden however was focused on Yubel's hands. The were not their usual coarse hands. In fact, they looked like human hands.

Jaden cried, "Hey Yubel! Take a look at your hands!"

Yubel stopped her advance on Jaden and looked down herself. To her surprise, gone were the scales and claws and replaced with slightly tanned human flesh.

Both Jaden and Yubel didn't know what was happening but Yubel got a sudden idea. Her smile twisted again into her classic evil one. Of course, Jaden never did like that look, it meant she was planning something.

Instead of backing off from Jaden, Yubel actually got even closer to him and pushed her whole body onto his, then pulled him into a kiss without warning.

Jaden felt the blood rush to his face again. He couldn't help the fact that the lips he was kissing now were Yubel's pale blue ones. But the longer they kissed, the more he felt comfortable, and the more Yubel's skin began to change...

* * *

Please read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Raboanara Royal Castle: Audience Chamber

The Audience Chamber looked its usual splendid self. The floors were mopped and polished, the tapestries cleaned and the torches lit. However the room at an unusually stale air surrounding it today. Maybe it was because the only person moving around it right now wasn't in the best of moods. Jaden paced back and forth almost non stop in the audience chamber. He was nervous and tense, and it didn't help it that if he didn't figure out what to do fast, he may as well lose his Kingdom as well as his own life.

He thought back to the good old days, where he was just a carefree child. Life was so much simpler back then. He thought back to his first encounter with Yubel, when they walked into the gardens and chatted the afternoon away. He thought back to the ball where he and Yubel shared a dance. That was for him arguably the happiest moment of his life. He loved the way Yubel moved, so wild and free, as if nothing was holding her back. He thought about the time Yubel turned into the hideous monster that stood by him constantly, and of course he thought back to the time the two of them shared a hug and warm embrace in front of the sunset.

That was then though, all of that seemed to be ages ago.

When he got word back that his father, the king had died in battle, Jaden was devastated, the man whom he thought was indestructible, would be there for him at the end of the day, was gone.

* * *

Jaden eyes were about ready to burst at the funeral a few days later. Yubel stood by him the whole time trying to comfort him. She placed a clawed hand on his head and shoulders and gently patted him, to keep him from breaking down completely.

As the thousands of mourners passed by the body, the all stopped briefly to express their condolences to Jaden. The Prime Minister was next. He walked up to the casket, spoke a few words, and bowed to the former king one last time. He rose and walked over to Jaden.

He was of average height, and looked to be in his mid-forties. The wear and tear of office had so far spared the man from any rapid age change. His face did however, began to show it's age, as there were faint, but noticeable lines under his gray eyes. Like everyone else, he was wearing black robes and hat in honor of the king's passing.

Jaden had only met in a few times, if only in passing. The last time he saw him was a few years ago, and he could barely remember what he was. He did recognize his face.

The Prime Minister approached Jaden, and gave another bow. He looked up, and said to Jaden, "I'm Prime Minister Ramedas, You can rest assured my liege. I'll make sure to handle most of the day to day affairs of the country in the king's stead. He was not only a great king in my opinion, but a great man, and a good friend to me. We looked out for each other like brothers almost, I'm with you here my Lord, I too have lost someone dear to me."

He finished his little speech to Jaden, bowed once more, and filed away. Deep down, for some reason, this man's words meant more to him than anything he had heard so far.

He turned to Yubel again, and started to sob. She knelt down to his level again, and started stroking his back.

"It's okay Jaden, I'm here for you," she whispered softly into his ear.

* * *

What was he supposed to do? He had not expected to rule the country for many years, and now he's already doing it when he was barely started manhood.

Right now the fighting had died down, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before the enemy attacked again.

Luckily the terrain was very rugged to the north and the Empire forces have stretched themselves incredibly thin. Jaden was briefed on that a few days ago by the war council, he started thinking that this would be a perfect time to launch a strong counterstrike.

He was lucky that most of his other generals had came back relatively unscathed. Their armies, however, weren't so lucky.

General Berganstan's division had lost almost all his troops, Commandant Markus's troops had been reduced by half, and General Zamaran's troops were still bitterly fighting a guerrilla war after the Fortress of Drakenmor was finally overrun.

Jaden received a letter from an envoy of the Empire. It was a letter for terms of peace, or as one might put it, terms of Raboanara's surrender. Jaden had seriously toyed with the idea of accepting the offer, but it was Yubel who held him back.

"Jaden, if you do this, then your father's sacrifice was for nothing!"

"Yes, I know but, this might be our chance to prevent anymore deaths. I feel that is more important at this point" Jaden replied.

"You don't get it do you, that is the same as admitting defeat! Since when have you admitted defeat?"

Jaden sighed. He had spoken to his advisors, the Prime Minister and military officers. The general opinion was divided. It was no different than Jaden at this point. "You're right, we still have a chance, however slim it may be, there is that chance."

"Now that sounds like the Jaden I know" Yubel said with a smile.

Jaden came back with more confidence than he started out with. Yubel had shown him hope, now he was going to rely on that to defend his country.

He looked at his officers with more determination now than before. When the generals and officers saw Jaden's face and the fierce look in his eyes, they knew what to expect. They were going to push back the enemy one way or another. They were going to defend their country, or die trying.

* * *

Please read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Human Again

The two of them were shocked. There in front of him, was not the hideous monster, with its three eyes and large black wings, but a woman, and a very gorgeous one at that.

Yubel had a body and face that would rival the top fashion models and beauty queens. Jaden was spared the humiliation of seeing a woman naked because Yubel was wearing a black top and black, tight-fittings shorts, similar to her monster form. She still towered over Jaden at about six foot four, and she also retained the athletic build she had when she was in her monster form. And to top if off, she had a bust line that would make Alexis's bust look small. Instead of the thick spiky hair, she had long, flowing, silky dark blue hair with white highlights that reached down to her waist and a face that looked like it was crafted by a master sculptor. She could blend in with humans now, but she still retained her signature orange and teal eyes.

Yubel took a few moments to marvel and look over her new form, which technically speaking was her original one anyway. The way she moved her hand over her slightly tanned skin and curves really started to make Jaden feel uncomfortable. He normally didn't notice the advances Alexis has made but now it was starting to get to him.

Yubel had somehow become a human again. How, she wasn't sure, but if she had to guess, it was the power of the Supreme King and the bond that they shared that was able to transform her back into her a human. To be honest, she liked being human again, now she can do so many more things with Jaden so that he can be hers to have.

Yubel stared straight into Jaden's chocolate brown ones. It made him feel nervous but at the same time it made him feel calm.

Yubel smiled her mischievous smile. "So what do you think Jaden? Do you like what you see?"

Jaden was blushing a lot before, but now it was up to a whole new level. It was already an awkward situation with Yubel before, but now that she was human again, new feelings were starting to brew up for Jaden. He was stunned out of his wits, and his mouth was showing it as well. His mouth was dripping saliva and he didn't even notice. Yubel's smile twisted even more. Even though she was human now, she still had Jaden all wrapped around her finger, now even more so than before.

To make matters worse, Yubel was still wearing her skimpy light blue swimsuit and advancing on Jaden. "Jaden, what do you think of me? Do you not want to be with me?" She said with a sultry yet childlike tone.

Jaden opened his mouth and tried to say something. What did come out after a few minutes was. "I-I...I really do want you to be here with me Yubel! Really!"

"Hmmmm" Yubel moaned. "That's what I wanted to hear..."

Then without warning, she then pulled Jaden into a kiss, a passionate one at that. She held the back of his head tightly so he wouldn't move. She even forced her tongue into his mouth to savor the taste of her lover.

The feeling was unlike anything she experienced before. She felt like she was tasting power, power that flowed into her veins. She felt the taste of the Supreme King's power, and she felt love, that which she was denied for so long.

Jaden was like butter in Yubel's hands. He simply melted at her touch. Her hands were so soft and smooth, yet they resonated with power. She also retained her strength just like when she was still a demon so breaking loose was not an option for him.

The only he could do now was try and enjoy it, and to be honest, he was starting to like kissing.

After several more minutes of kissing, hugging, or glomping depending on how you want to put it, Yubel finally let Jaden have some breathing room.

Jaden thought it would now be a suitable time to tell his friends the news. He didn't know how it would go, but since when did Jaden ever plan ahead? No, he was going to do this in his usual manner: winging it and hope for the best. Jaden did hope that his friends, especially Alexis Rhodes, would not take Yubel too harshly.

Jaden then realized that Yubel would stick out not only because of her immense height but her current wardrobe was not exactly school appropriate.

After a quick trip to the laundry room and rummaging about half an hour trying to find a uniform that would fit Yubel's height and rather...busty physique, they headed back to Jaden's room to change, Jaden decided to wait outside on the balcony as she changed. As he waited he stared out at the deep blue ocean and wondered what his other friends, especially Jesse was doing now. He sighed a long sigh. He really missed the guy, as he really was one of the few people who really was close to Jaden and truly understood him.

Yubel was really excited to be seeing Jaden's friends personally this time. That wasn't to say that Yubel wasn't nervous too about seeing Jaden's friends not as a demon or duel monster, but as a human, as well as Jaden's girlfriend. Before she had been just another shadow lurking around the corner. Plus she had only met a handful of Jaden's friends, Blair, Syrus and Jesse, and even then barely knew them. Jesse had gone back to North Academy so there would be no conflict there. But she wasn't so sure about Syrus and Blair.

Yubel emerged from Jaden's room several minutes later, in a really tight-fitting black sleeveless top that looked stretched to its limits across her chest, a Slifer Red Blazer that looked a size too small and a pair of jean shorts. Jaden couldn't help but gawk at her. Maybe it was because he wasn't used to seeing Yubel like a student, or it could be that all the seemingly nonexistent hormones were finally starting to rush out and take control of Jaden, Jaden was again flushing.

Yubel was clutching onto Jaden's arm and leaning on him and the two set off for the Duel Academy main building.

At first glance they seemed a perfect couple of boyfriend and girlfriend, albeit Yubel was still a head taller than Jaden. But Jaden wasn't taking this too well. He was dreading what his friends would say when they find out that his new 'girlfriend' was the human Yubel.

_I just hope my friends will be able to get along with Yubel alright. _Jaden thought.

* * *

Syrus and Dark Magician Girl were strolling the grounds of Duel Academy. It had been a long time since the two were seen like this. The last time Syrus was seen with Dark Magician Girl was about four years ago at the Duel Monsters Spirit Day festival.

They had walked from the infirmary on one side of the campus and were almost to the Silfer Red Dorms. Syrus and his girlfriend talked about a bunch of stuff while walking back. Syrus told DMG about his trip to the different dimensions where he and his friends were trapped in a desert and had to find a way back, how Yubel's spirit took over Marcel, The Vice Principle's son, and wanted to keep them trapped. He also talked about how he and his friends had to travel to another dimension again to save Jesse. He was also surprised that in both dimensions, duel monsters were actual beings such as when Tanya appeared before them. His friend Bastion had stayed behind with her though. Syrus was expecting DMG to show up but she never did.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you Sy," she said after listening to Syrus's ramble, "It must have been very hard for you."

"That's okay, I...I had more important things to worry about at the time anyway..." Syrus trailed off.

DMG sensed that Syrus was a little down, so she leaned over and gave him a small hug. She was pleased that her tactic worked as smile appeared on Syrus's face after that.

"You always cheer me up when I'm in a bad mood do you?" Syrus asked.

"Of course, I really hate to see you sad like that! If I'm around, I may as well make you happy!"

Syrus could not help but stare into his girlfriend's eyes. Their eyes met for several minutes, and for several minutes, they were locked together, Syrus's large gray ones and her deep blue ones. They said not a word to each other, they have gotten better at non verbal communication since their last meeting, and DMG understood perfectly that her Syrus just couldn't stop staring at her and her beauty. Syrus understood that she could stop stop marveling at his cuteness factor and his bravery when he was in the different dimension.

The two finally broke eye contact and started walking again. They were just in time to see two figures walking down the dirt path towards the main building.

"Hey Syrus! Isn't that Jaden over there?" She pointed in the distance.

"Yeah it is! But who's that girl with him?" Syrus wondered. They were still too far for him to see clearly, but from what he could make out, was that she was much taller than Jaden and had a large quantity of blue hair. The only other person he knew that had long blue hair was Blair, and she wasn't taller than Jaden. The only other possibilty was that she was a new student.

When they got a little closer to them Syrus could feel an odd tingling sensation. It was similar to the time when he was around Yubel. Now that he has a better look, she had the same distinctive mismatching eyes as the demon. "Wait that can be...Yubel?!"

* * *

Please read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Jaden's Last Stand

King Jaden looked simply magnificent. Jaden was sitting atop his horse, a white stallion, and was dressed in full armor complete with a flowing red cape, a silver helmet with decorations and highlights made of gold, and a glimmering sword at his belt. But this was not for fun. He was leading a massive army across the fields, ready for battle.

As his army marched to greet the enemy, Jaden thought again about the battle plan. He tried not to think about the battle itself because it may very well be his last one. He wasn't too scared though, because Yubel had insisted that she come along as his personal bodyguard. After all, she said, it was her job.

* * *

He was contemplating surrender not too long ago, but thanks to some decisive action my his generals, and some persuasion from Yubel, his morale was revitalized. Now he had went over the situation again with his commanders to see if there was a way that they can beat the Empire forces at their own game. The good news was that their scouts reported that the enemy forces were low on morale and very war weary. They had stretched themselves thin and were low on supplies. If they make a decisive strike against the Capital city and take it, the enemy's morale will jump back up.

So the plan was relatively simple. Jaden would lead the main army and draw the enemies fire. Then his generals will attack the enemy from two more sides and hopefully cause enough damage that will force the Arcelsian Imperial Army on the defensive and if they're lucky, cause them to retreat. His commanders were divided on whether or not the King should lead the army. On one hand, it would be a major victory for them and since morale was low on their side, having him be there would give them a badly needed boost. Of course the downside was there was a big risk for Jaden. Not only did he not have an heir to the throne, but if he died there may very well be a political power struggle back home even if they won the battle. He told them it would be fine. He would fight the battles on the battlefield while his Prime Minister would fight the political battles back home. He told them that he had already planned for something like this. If he were to lose his life in battle, the Prime Minister would ascend to the throne.

When he and the war council had finished hammering out all the details, most of them were satisfied that this plan of attack would work. There were few holes in the battle formation, there were no immediate threats to their supply lines, and it would be difficult for the enemy to outflank them.

That was not to say the battle was going to be easy. They were outnumbered by at least two to one. Maybe a little more depending on what the scouts reported.

Jaden was pacing around in his private chambers, a rather lavish room with a large, ornate bed, rich colored tapestries and carved wooden furnishings, and several dignitaries and servants came in to help him strap on his armor. He was not used to the weight as he normally wore lighter armor when he was sparring. He also found it a bit difficult to move around in and his vision was slightly impaired because his helmet, though provided the vital head protection, also made it hard for him to see out the peripherals.

When at last his red cape was strapped on, and his sword hung on his belt. He walked out onto the balcony of the castle to survey his army that was assembled in the main plaza, just below him. As we walked up to the stone railing, he stopped and looked from side to side.

He drew out his sword with his right hand, and thrust it in the air.

"To War!!" He shouted and the rest of the crowd below him followed.

* * *

The Royal Army had just marched over another hill and soon not far in the distance, he could see the yellow and blue banners of the Arcelsian Imperial Army.

The two sides approached each other until they were about 1000 feet apart and both sides halted.

Jaden stopped his horse and he army behind him halted as well.

The battlefield was chosen by Jaden and his commanders because of its strategic location and terrain. Jaden and his army were positioned in such a way that his archers, taking their places in the near flanks would have an advantage and hopefully take out a significant portion of the enemy army before they got to their defensive line.

The leading enemy commander, flanked by two ominous looking guards rode forward, clearing trying some last minute negotiations.

Jaden and a few of his guards and officers rode forward on their horses to meet them. The two approached but only close enough so that the two could hear each other.

For a few seconds there was silence except for the slight breeze and neighing of the horses.

Then the enemy commander spoke removed his helmet and spoke with a clear voice, "I am General Antares, I speak on behave of His Majesty, Emperor Marutis. You are outnumbered, good sir, if you lay down your weapons and surrender, your lives will be spared and you may keep some of you autonomy."

He spoke very politely, with no air of pompousness nor superiority. It was almost reluctant in tone, as if Antares didn't want to fight this battle.

Jaden replied with equal formality, "I am sorry General. My decision has been made and my army and I will stand and fight."

General Antares bowed his head slightly and sighed. "Then be prepared to feel my blade on the battlefield good sir." And with that he replaced his helmet, turned his stead around and rode back with his two guards. Jaden watched for a few minutes and be and his commanders did like wise.

He rode back to the front line and shouted to his army in a loud voice, "Knights of Raboanara, soldiers and commanders, today, we shall fight a great battle. Let us not forget those who have died already. My father's spirit is among us and he shall watch this battle. Let us not disappoint him!

He drew his own sword, yelled out a ferocious battle cry and charged forward. Yubel followed after him and was gliding just a few feet off the ground at his heels. The rest of the army soon followed their king's lead and charged forward as well.

The two masses converged in the middle of the field and within seconds chaos was everywhere. Each side was not willing to back down and every soldier fought with everything they had. The enemy had a hard time pushing the Royal Forces back, something they had not anticipated. The Imperials thought that they could push the Royals back easily once they clashed, however, the Royals were holding, despite their numerical disadvantage.

Jaden swung his sword at any and all enemies he came across and hacked away. Before Jaden knew it, he was drenched in blood, both his own and the enemies.

Yubel flew towards the enemy soldiers a few feet off the ground and slashed right and left with her claw-like hands.

He kept riding forwards trying to find where the heck was General Antares. If he could find and him and kill him, it might be enough to throw the enemy into chaos and demoralize them. Jaden rode on but there was no sign of him. He was about to ride farther in but Yubel called out to him to pull back. Jaden looked in the distance and the Imperials indeed had archers ready to shoot. Jaden quickly turned his horse and rode back across the battlefield just as the archers fired. As Jaden rode back, he could hear the arrows whistling by and past him, some barely a few inches from his body. Yubel helped block the arrows with her wings as they had a hard time finding their mark against her tougher armor skin. After a few minutes and he retreated a safe distance, he got back to taking out as many enemy soldiers as possible closer to the front lines.

Before everyone knew it, the sun was starting to set. Both sides silently agreed that they would not attack until tomorrow. The opposing armies retreated and set up their tents and camps. A few soldiers from each side went back on the field to collect their dead, after all, neither side wanted to fight where there were dead corpses.

Jaden was lucky to have gotten a break from the battle. But it was still only the first day both sides were preparing for the next wave of attack.

The first day's battle was a win for the Raboanara Royal Forces. Their defenses held out against the larger enemy force and they had relatively few losses.

Jaden wasn't quite sure why his side had fared so well. He didn't or forgot to take into account that his army was mostly composed of heavy infantry and that the Arcelsian Imperial Army were composed of much lighter infantry. And he didn't take into account the strength of his archers. During the first day of battle, the better armed and trained Raboanara Archers, with their heavy arrows and bows, did a lot of damage against the enemy.

That night, after a rather tense dinner, Jaden got together with his officers in his tent to discuss the next days strategy.

Senior General Zamaran spoke first. "Your Majesty, although we have had minimal losses so far, if we keep like this for too long, our supplies might run out, and the enemy is sure to overwhelm us."

"Correct, I have to agree with the General here Your Majesty," Commandant Markus added.

"If we were to some how go around their line and take out their archers we might stand a chance, or we could retreat a little ways and force them to attack," suggested General Berganstan.

Captain Anathemas and Colonel Steinbach however were a little more optimistic. "We actually believe otherwise" Anathemas said. "We believe that the enemy is weaker than we first expected, they do not have the same strength as they showed when we first heard months ago."

"Correct, before the empire had utilized a combination of calvary and archers which overwhelmed us in the earlier battles, but so far they have only used archers for defense and I have not seen them utilize their calvary," Steinbach added

"It is possible that they do not have any more calvary or they have already returned home. If it is true, and it is a likely scenario, then this battle, though difficult, we will not be overwhelmed as before. Our army is composed of heavy infantry while their's is mostly light to medium infantry. Don't forget that we have been working on a new war machine that will help turn the tide, it should arrive by tomorrow morning."

"Very well then. Let's all get a good night's rest. We'll need it for tomorrow's battle." Jaden said.

The generals filed out of the tent one by one. And Jaden was left alone with Yubel.

For a while, they looked at each other and did not say a word. Yubel knew more than anyone that if Jaden were to die, she would be more sad than anyone.

"Well, you should get some rest too Yubel, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Jaden got ready for bed and fell asleep.

"Jaden..." Yubel said.

* * *

The second day's battle was even more intense than the first. Both sides had brought up reinforcements, and each side decided to start challenging with their commanders.

Commandant Markus had challenged an enemy officer called Xavier, who wielded a large ax in battle. The two fought for hours and as each side was cheering for their commanders, the fight itself was getting more intense by the minute. The two were using everything they got. When they lost their weapons, the two resorted to hand to hand combat and were grabbing each other and pushing the other around to get the upper hand. In the end however, Xavier tripped over a stone and Markus managed to grab his weapon and kill him.

And with that the next wave of attacks began. With both sides bringing out the big guns the battle field was chaos in a few minutes.

Jaden's new artillery seemed to be doing well enough. These giant war machines lopped masses of fire balls at the enemy lines and took out several soldiers when they hit their mark. However by the end of the day, the Imperials managed to get around the enemy line and destroyed them. Not without a heavy price because the enemy commander knew that this was a suicide mission and died without regrets when the Royal Army surrounded the small group and practically decimated them.

Before long, the battle was covered with mountains of bodies, broken weapons and blood. And by the end of the day, one could not walk ten feet without encountering the rotten stench of decaying bodies.

* * *

The third day of battle everyone felt was going to be their last. Jaden's troops had dwindled and there would not be reinforcements anytime soon. The plus side was that his opponents

Jaden had agreed to a duel the next day. Before loosing any more troops the two agreed to battle in a small section of ruins not too far from the battlefield. As Jaden walked forward to meet Antares, he couldn't help but think that he may lose his life today. The two finally approached within five feet of each other. The two faced each other in silence for a few minutes.

Jaden ran forward, sword and shield in hand and attacked his enemy. He swung his sword downward and brought it on his enemy's shield.

Antares blocked and slashed at Jaden, who rolled off the the side and swung his sword at Antares's feet.

For several minutes, the two slashed, blocked and circled each other. At this point both had not gotten serious yet, merely feeling out the opponent.

Jaden decided to try something new. He ran towards Antares, sword about ready to strike. Instead, at the last second he turned his body slightly and ran into him with his shield. While it would not have been fatal, it certainly caught his opponent off guard. Antares was knocked back and fell on his back hard. Jaden took this opportunity to slash at him again, and once again his opponent blocked it with his shield.

The sounds of clashing metal against metal can be heard from several feet, and the ringing and vibrations were starting to get to Jaden. His opponent clearly had more experience in combat than he did and although his face was covered by a silver face shield, he could feel him tiring out as well, although if only a little.

For several minutes the two slashed and blocked each other's moves. Jaden saw an opening, jumped up and thrust his sword into the Antares's shoulder. He saw the attack and deflected it off to the side with his shield.

After a while the two began to wind down. Jaden was hoping that his opponent will call a break soon.

"Respite...respite..." Antares panted.

"Ugh...fine..." the two retreated a little ways and sat down on a stone, they both paused for several minutes.

The two took off their helmets and took a few sips of water from their water canteens. Both of them looked pretty beat up.

After a while they started to attack each other with renewed strength.

The two started attacking each other again and Jaden succeeded in removing his opponent's shield, by getting his sword behind the shield and knocking it aside. However it was not long before Antares knocked aside Jaden's shield as well.

Now both of them had no shield to defend themselves with. It was going to come down with whoever had the better sword arm.

After remembering what Yubel told him, Jaden redoubled his efforts to beat his opponent.

Antares thrusted at him and Jaden parried again. Jaden saw an opening. He sweeped Antares knocking him to the ground ad thrust his sword through Antares's stomach.

Jaden stood there for several seconds as blood started to spill over his armor. He turned around and started to walk back to his army victorious.

But Antares was not going down without taking his opponent with him. Jaden felt a sharp pain in the middle of his back and a second later, saw a sword go through his stomach.

"Long live...the Empire..." he heard Antares weakly say before he fell down dead.

As Jaden felt his life leaving him, he felt picked up slightly by a pair of strong arms. Jaden looked faintly at the faint shape of Yubel, who was watching the battle from a far.

"Yubel...promise me that... you'll live on... for me... we'll see...each other again...in the next life..."

As a final word, Jaden's eyelids fell and his body fell limp. Yubel shed many tears but flew back carrying Jaden in her arms to tell the commanders what had happened.

After the death of the two leading commanders, Jaden's second in command, Senior General Zamaran, took this opportunity to push the attack forward. He had gathered most of his troops and they all rushed down the slightly slanted hill in the biggest charge to date. Over 6000 soldiers formed a giant triangle formation and charged the line.

The Imperial forces, already battered by the Royal Army's artillery and having just lost their commanding officer, was in disarray. Many of the soldiers were unsure whether to continue or to retreat, and with that kind of indecision, the Imperial defensive line was devastated when the Royals reached them. Several soldiers had already began to flee for their lives, others simply surrendered.

The success of the charge had turned the tide of the battle. And it was pretty much won by the afternoon. The Raboanara Royal Army managed to push the Empire forces back across the border. But victory had a terrible price. In the process, they had lost their leader.

* * *

After the army finally got back to the capital many days later. The Kingdom of Raboanara had mixed feelings. On the one hand they were joyous that they had won, but on the other was sad because now they had lost two of their best leaders.

At the state funeral, where Jaden's body laid, thousands upon thousands of people lined up to pay their respects to the fallen King. Jaden in a sense fulfilled his promise and his duty as one who embodied the Supreme King and defended his homeland.

After the funeral ended, a lone figure stayed behind looking up at the starry sky.

"We'll see each other again. I'll promise to love you forever, my sweet Jaden, and only you." Yubel quietly said to Jaden's spirit.

* * *

Please read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

Together Forever

Dark Magician Girl looked a little more happy and excited than usual. With all that was happening lately, Syrus had nearly forgotten that today was going to be the start of their three and a half day trip to Domino City. Syrus had had been planning this trip for some time now, ever since he got back. He received a phone call from Chumley Huffington literally on the first day of school asking him if he and everyone was available on the long weekend coming up if they would like to spend a few days in Domino City. Chumley was on a business trip for Industrial Illusions and since he would be staying there, he thought why not invite his friends. Besides, he was going to be hosting an exhibition for the newest line of cards that Pegasus's company had just completed, and how can his friends miss this?

Syrus was in charge of planning the trip, making their hotel reservations and making all the calls. Chumley had already arranged and paid for the ferry that would take everyone there, so all that was left was to double check who else would be going. Alexis, Blair, Chazz, Jaden and Hassleberry. Had all signed up before hand. Now unfortunately, Dark Magician Girl and Yubel would most likely want to come, but this was still last minute. Syrus wasn't sure what to do. He could call Chumley and ask if he could make two more reservations, but he wasn't too sure of telling him this about four hours right before they were going to leave.

Since she was a technically a duel spirit, she never really interacted with human beings before and was naturally very excited when Syrus said that he was planning a trip for all his buddies to hang out at Domino City. Although she was there when Yugi Muto and Kaiba had the Battle City tournament there, she was only there for the duels so she never really got to see the city. So she decided to use a bit of magic to help Syrus out.

"Don't worry Sy, I'll handle it!" She said.

Syrus looked at her a little skeptically, but nonetheless nodded.

"Oh and by the way Sy, call me Mana from now. I don't want too many people to get the wrong idea, when I'm with you, I'm just a transfer student who happens to be your girlfriend okay?" she leaned forward and rubbed Syrus's hair. He blushed and savored the feeling of her soft hand. Syrus then ran off to find Jaden while she made the final arrangements for herself and Yubel.

Syrus ran to find Jaden and he thought about all the wonderful things he and his super hot-duel monster-disguised-human girlfriend could do together. He and Hassleberry had been there once last year but that was on a school field trip. He didn't enjoy it as much as he wanted to because he was forced into a duel against the society of Light, that was when Sartorious wanted to control people using the Light of Destruction.

But now that that was over, he really wanted to spend some quality time with Mana and show her around. He wanted to show her the arcades, have ice cream with her, and if he was lucky again, he can 'accidentally' spill ice cream on his face and she would lick it off his face.

* * *

Jaden and Yubel were walking hand in hand towards the main building of the academy. Or should we say that Yubel was glomping Jaden and making it hard for him to walk.

This was a interesting experience for Jaden. It was certainly a first for him. On one hand he was having a hard time just staying upright because Yubel was putting her weight on him. On the other hand, he thought that he had better keep up with her whims lest she do something drastic as she still retained several of her powers.

Still, he could not deny the fact that she had an incredibly fragrant scent of roses and spices, and the more Jaden walked with Yubel, the more intoxicating her scent became. Yubel also found Jaden more intoxicating as well. Since she became human, she had a renewed love for Jaden, now that she was not weighted down by her wings and the fact she was a demon.

They walked under the main portico of the building and through the large glass doors. Jaden was hoping that Yubel would blend in with the other students and think that she was simply a transfer student and that he was simply showing her around the school. Fortunately, there weren't that many students at all.

Jaden just realized that this was the weekend, and he slapped himself mentally for it. Syrus also came running and nearly plowed into him asking him if he was ready for the trip this afternoon. Jaden felt his mind on overdrive again and realized that he was.

"Oh, so that was why you tripped this morning? You tripped over a bag you had right in the middle of the floor?"

Syrus, "Just checking Jay, oh and Yubel?" he turned to her, who seemed surprised that he knew who she was, "We were planning on going to Domino City this afternoon, and I was thinking of inviting you along, if you're going to be with him, its only fair then right? I know it is kinda abrupt."

Yubel smiled at the chance to be with Jaden in Domino City. She has seem much of Duel Academy and was looking forward to spending time with Jaden somewhere else, and she couldn't believe her luck that she was getting a chance so soon.

"I'll go of course, if it's to be with Jaden!" She said happily and once again pulled Jaden into a hug.

"Okay then!" Syrus then ran past her in the opposite direction presumably to check up on any last minute details.

* * *

The ferry arrived a few minutes ahead of schedule and was waiting for everyone to get aboard. Alexis, Blair and Chazz had already arrived with their bags and were waiting for everyone else.

Alexis turned to see Blair running up to her with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Blair!" she greeted her.

"Hey Alexis! Nice to see you again!"

"I'm so glad Syrus planned this trip out for us. After that little incident in the other dimension I could use a break like this." Alexis said.

"So wait, the Sarge didn't plan this?"

The three turned around to face Hassleberry, a Ra Yellow student with the sleeves torn off his blazer revealing relatively built arms. He too was carrying a duffel bag in one arm.

Chazz spoke first, "Yeah, the kid said something about meeting Chumley in Domino City. Besides why would Jaden plan something like this? At least Syrus can organize his clothes unlike Jaden who can only organize his deck."

"Chazz! Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Alexis cried out.

Blair giggled and said, "I find it...rather funny! It's true that other than dueling and eating, Jaden can't really do that much else!"

The four of them burst out laughing at her comment because of the relative truth of it all. After a bit more chats here and there they boarded the ferry as well.

Jaden was the last to arrive along with Yubel. Everyone else had already boarded the ferry and a few moments later they were on board.

When Mana saw Jaden and Yubel, she let go of Syrus and grabbed, not hugged Jaden, from Yubel. How she managed to grab Jaden away from Yubel, no one will ever know.

"Jaden! Hehehe! It's been a while! How have you been?" She said as she hugged him like she would a stuffed animal won at an arcade.

Jaden was quite stunned by this sudden transfer of girls. "Um...nice to see you to...uh..uh.."

Before Jaden could finish his sentence he was grabbed away by Yubel.

"Hey! He's mine!" Yubel said to the blonde, literally pulling Jaden away from her, and giving Mana one her 'death glares.

Mana was a bit shocked by the sudden change but not scared of Yubel. "Hehe, don't worry about that, I already have my boyfriend in Syrus right here, she said leaning on Syrus and hugging him from behind. C'mon you two! I really want to meet everyone else again!" And with that she hurried the two indie the ferry.

Syrus showed them where to put their things and he wanted to get everyone together for a briefing.

When the others had gathered in the main cabin, and the ferry was on its way, Chazz had been wondering where Jaden and Syrus was. After a few minutes of waiting, the group heard footsteps and four figures came in, not two.

Needless to say that everyone was shocked to see Jaden with this new girl, especially since Jaden had always been oblivious to Alexis's advances. They weren't surprised to see Mana, whom they had figured was Dark Magician Girl a while back.

Chazz felt the blood rush to his face when he saw Yubel. Chazz and Hassleberry were oogling Yubel but Chazz looked at her in a more skeptical sort of way, as if he has seen her before.

"Hey guys! What's up!? Jaden said with a large, rather forced sort of smile.

Rather than say hi to Jaden, everyone else was more curious with the girl who was still clutching him.

"Who's the lucky girl? Sarge? C'mon, you can tell us!" Hassleberry heckled Jaden.

"Um...um...w-well...this...this is..." Jaden began.

Yubel wasn't going to wait for Jaden so she decided to tell them excitedly. "I'm Yubel, nice to meet you again!"

The response was immediate and predictable. Everyone jumped back several feet and pulled out their duel disks ready to duel her if necessary. Jaden sighed and thought he had to tell them now. After a long winded explanation from Jaden and Yubel that she was here only to be next to her Jaden, and not here to harm anyone or take over their dimension, everyone seemed to calm down, if only a little. To add some reassurance, Mana told them that she'll be sure to keep an eye on Yubel so she won't do anything harmful when they were in Domino City.

So after everyone calmed down, Jaden hoped that at least a few of his friends would except their new and rather imposing new friend. Most of them were still wary of Yubel, Chazz and Hassleberry took to liking her okay.

The only two that still disliked Yubel were Alexis and Blair. Blair disliked Yubel mainly for two reasons. She was the one who took control of her friend Marcel, who left for home with Vice Chancellor Bonaparte, and had him make everyone else in the school suffer. The second reason was that she saw Yubel as competition for Jaden, even if she is supposed to be his girlfriend, she didn't see it that way and now she is steeling him from her.

Alexis had somewhat mixed feelings about the duel monster turned human. On one hand, she too was not really comfortable around her, but if she was here because of Jaden then at least her motives were better than when they were in the other dimension. But now that she was here, she wasn't sure about her feelings for Jaden. She had tried very hard to advance on Jaden trying to show that she had feelings for him but Jaden was completely oblivious to her advances. She thought to herself, did she finally lose out to another girl? Did she not do enough? So it was natural that Alexis could not help but feel jealous of Yubel.

* * *

Jaden and his buddies came once before to Domino City but he had always been fascinated by all the locations that Yugi or Kaiba dueled years back. What would he give for a chance to duel either on of them. It was not long that the ferry had reached Domino Port and by then it was already a little after dinner time, and judging from Jaden's rumbling stomach, everyone agreed that they should grab some dinner.

The group walked around for a bit and decided on a simple burger restaurant. Soon the group was seated around a booth with a window seat and looked at their menus. Jaden and Hassleberry settled on a drink, burger and fries, Chazz ordered water and a steak, Yubel decided to go along and order the same burger Jaden did and Syrus and Mana ordered a plate of spaghetti to share.

While they were waiting for their food, the air around the group was a bit awkward. Blair was a jealous of both Mana and Yubel in that their bodies were much more developed than hers. Chazz was still wary of Yubel thinking she might pull a fast one on them. Hassleberry decided to break the silence by asking Yubel why she was always holding Jaden as so far he hasn't seen her actually let him out of her reach since he saw her.

Yubel giggled and explained how she lost Jaden once in their past life, so she didn't want to lose him again. Alexis couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Yubel now that she heard about how she was separated from Jaden for so long. Hassleberry and Chazz didn't care so much anymore. Besides both of them were hungry and weren't in the mood to discuss the details of Yubel's relationship with Jaden.

Naturally when their food came Jaden dove straight into his burger and fries.

"Hungry as always Jaden?" Alexis teased him before taking a bite of her own meal.

"Hmfhns ahdhfs hmoadlh" Jaden replied.

Yubel decided to watch Jaden eat a little before taking a bite of the burger she ordered. There was something about Jaden and his appetite that she liked. She took a bite of her own burger and found the combination of meat, lettuce, onions, buns, and cheese to be quite tasty. She never really knew what it meant to 'eat' but she figured she could take Jaden in an eating contest. Besides his hunger and appetite to her was more than physical hunger. It was a desire. A deep desire to be with someone and to 'digest' someone.

While Jaden and Yubel were making a hassle on one end of the table, Syrus and Mana didn't really concentrate on their food as much as they on each other. The two took turns at feeding each other meatballs between bites of spaghetti, and giggling when one spilled spaghetti sauce or their faces. They had one moment where they both ate the same strand of spaghetti and had their lips touch each other as they slurped the noodle.

The others were watching them and all laughed as Syrus started blushing furiously. About half an hour later they headed over to their hotel to drop their belongings off. There was still plenty of time so they decided to hit the streets and see the night life of the city. Since they just ate dinner, Jaden was feeling like he was back up at full power and could take on a dozen duelists after another.

Yubel and Mana seemed to be getting along quite nicely and both decided to drag their boyfriends anywhere and everywhere. Mana wanted to try karaoke first and soon they group found a karaoke shop and got a room to themselves. After most of them got a chance to sing and after an hour of a dozen songs and various pitches and tones, they agreed among themselves that Mana was the best on out of the group. What was surprising was they found Jaden was okay at singing, and Alexis wasn't too bad herself. Syrus was to shy and hadn't sung, but the group was not going to leave until he sung, looking at the songs his eyes fell on one and Syrus couldn't help but smile, standing up Syrus walked over to Mana.

"Mana would you sing this song with me?"

The rest of the group including Yubel were surprised by this, but Mana smiled sweetly.

"Sure Sy, I would love to sing with you."

Standing up Syrus and Mana made there way up onto the stage, taking their mikes the music started and Syrus began.

(ie./watch?voxP77kcdmWI)

Syrus

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I Love You more and more

Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I Love You, until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will Love You  
Until my dying day

Mana

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

Both

And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song, and  
I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I Love You, I Love You,  
Until the end of time

Come what may, come what may  
I will Love You, until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will Love You, I will Love You

Mana

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Both

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will Love You  
Until my dying day.

As the song finished the group were in complete shock at how good Syrus was and how well he matched Mana. Even Yubel was taken aback at how good Syrus and Mana were together and hoped that she and Jaden could be the same. Smiling Syrus turned and faced Mana, but was suddenly tackled to the ground as Mana had charged at him, lying on top of Syrus Mana smiled sweetly and kissed Syrus on both cheeks causing Syrus's face to turn bright red.

"That was beautiful Syrus, you really are a great singer so, thank you."

Syrus was still bright red, but he smiled back.

"No thank you Mana for singing with me."

The couple got up and left the stage and as the group left they all had decided that both Mana and Syrus were the best out of the group.

After they got outside, the lights were coming on in the city as there was little sunlight left.

Mana was still full of energy and wanted to do more tonight, "So what do you guys wanna do now? We still have plenty to do!"

Syrus and the other guys wanted to try the arcade store. They also wanted to check out some of the card stores so see if they can catch a couple of duels and trade some cards. Although Mana had wanted to spend as much time with Syrus as possible, she thought of another idea.

Mana thought that Yubel should have some time away from Jaden to give him some breathing room so she went up to her and asked her, "Hey Yubel? I haven't really gotten a chance to know you yet, so I was thinking how about we have girl's night out with the other girls."

Syrus didn't seem to mind and neither did Jaden. "Sure, I guess we'll all meet back at the hotel say around ten o' clock?"

Yubel was slightly more wary of leaving Jaden, but she had gotten to trust the others more since they first met so she thought she could let go of Jaden for a couple of hours. So the four girls headed out in on direction while the boys headed for the arcade.

Yubel and Mana were chatting together about their boyfriends. While Alexis and Blair were keeping their distance from the two. Surprisingly, the two duel monsters, different in many perspectives, Yubel's controlling and obsessive nature, versus Mana's cheerful and rather flirtatious attitude, seemed to dissipate when it came to Jaden or Syrus.

"I really like stroking his hair, is so soft and fluffy!" Mana was saying off hand.

Yubel replied, "I just really like holding Jaden in my arms he's so warm and cuddly..."

"Not as cuddly as my Syrus!" Mana teased back.

Jaden walked around the park thinking to himself. Normally his mind would be on what he was going to eat next, who his next opponent will be and which cards he wanted to buy at the card shop next. But all that was scrapped aside for now because he couldn't stop thinking of one beautiful and incredibly obsessive girlfriend. First of all he didn't even know what a girlfriend was. Second, now that Yubel finally let go of him to hang out with Mana, he had some time to himself. Lately, ever since Yubel came back, he never really had time to himself anymore. In fact, he was always busy hanging out with his friends and dueling, that he wasn't quite used to just being by himself.

Jaden had told the others after playing some games at the arcade that he wanted to be by himself for a while and that he would meet up with every later. The others simply told him not to be too late, or else they'll have Yubel hunt him down. Jaden sat down on a wooden bench under a street lamp and put his head into his hands and tried to make sense of everything that has happened ever since Yubel arrived. For once Jaden was concentrating on the more deeper aspects and didn't realize that someone was sitting next to him. He felt someone tapping him on the shoulder, and as he looked up he noticed that Blair was sitting next to him.

"Hey Blair, I thought you were with Yubel and the others?"

At the mention of Yubel Blair turns away from Jaden and cross her arms in a huff. Jaden is a bit taken back by this because he and Blair always get on so well, realizing why Blair is acting like this Jaden puts his hand on Blairs shoulder.

"I'm sorry Blair, I don't really know what you are going through, I know that you have feelings for me and it really pains me that I cannot return them, but I want you to know that I will always be there for you as a friend, so please can we get past this?"

Blair didn't say anything and Jaden thought that she was still angry, but then Blair started to cry and before he knew what was happening Blair was holding Jaden and crying into his chest, Jaden puts his arms around her and comforts her. After a few minutes Blair stops crying and wipes her tears away.

"Jaden I'm sorry, I just thought that I would lose you and I couldn't stand it."

"Hey its alright Blair, we're friends so you will never lose me I promise and besides, I already know that your heart belongs to another."

Blair started to blush.

"How long have you known?"

"For a while, I just had a feeling so I hope the two of you are happy."

Blair smiled at Jaden and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek causing Jaden to blush slightly.

"Thank you Jaden, catch ya later."

Blair ran off giggling leaving Jaden on the bench still red from the kiss. Smiling Jaden was glad that he was able to work things out with Blair, he stood up and he felt another person tap him on the shoulder from behind. Jaden turned around and came to face with Alexis.

"I heard what you said Jaden, that was really kind of you."

She was neither smiling nor frowning. Though she had a look of concern on her face.

"I'm sorry Alexis, the truth is I have known for a very long time that you had feelings for me as well."

Alexis was quite startled by this and took a seat down on the bench, Jaden sat back down on the bench next to her as well.

"Why, if you knew then why didn't you?"

"I-I don't really know, I was... confused and I just couldn't get my head around it, I know that... you have felt the same, but... I was just afraid that if I did anything then there could be a chance that we would lose are friendship, so I was ready to remain as your friend," Jaden said. Although he was talking more to his knees than to Alexis.

Alexis looked down now understanding that even though Jaden had feelings for her, their friendship meant more than that, smiling she puts her hand on to Jaden's, Jaden is taken back by this and looking up Alexis is smiling and before he knows it she has pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Jaden, our friendship is important to me too, so let's promise that we will always be friends."

Jaden warps his arms around Alexis.

"Thank you Alexis, for understanding me, and I have no doubt that you will find someone and be very happy, and I will be there always as your good friend."

Pulling away from each other, their eyes meet for a moment, and not really understanding or knowing why Alexis leaned closer to Jaden and also kissed Jaden gently on the lips. Jaden went bright red as Alexis broke the kiss. For the second time their eyes met again and one one said anything. Alexis got up and with a small simle said, "See you later Jaden."

Alexis walked away leaving Jaden red again and sitting on the bench. Some time later Jaden stood up and started to walk around the park again trying to find somewhere were he can think alone.

He found a nice quite area in a clearing of the trees, chose a comfortable looking tree trunk and leaned against it. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He found himself thinking about Yubel practically all the time now. To be honest, it was really hard to believe that barely a few weeks ago, he was dueling her in her monster form to stop her from merging all the dimensions into one.

But now, since Yubel had become human, albeit with two mismatching eyes that were would only be possible with contact lenses, Jaden thought differently about Yubel. He understood why Yubel went through all the trouble of hurting his friends, because she wanted to see him again and wanted to be with him.

For once in his life, Jaden started liking something more than dueling. He found himself liking Yubel. He also couldn't help but gawk at her beauty and character. Not only was she just a gorgeous woman, but her tough attitude and one track mind was something that Jaden really admired about her. She had a kind of determination and strength that he himself lacked.

That night after everyone got back to their hotel, amidst much chatting and laughing, Jaden started to smile a little more naturally. He didn't know why exactly, but it felt great that he said he loved Yubel, perhaps, just perhaps, she wouldn't be as possessive with him and give him some space. He thought that was what she wanted to hear from him this whole time.

"Hey there Jaden! I was wondering where you went," Syrus said to him when he finally entered the lobby of their hotel. "Where did you..." Syrus was about to ask where he was but stopped in mid sentence.

Syrus felt that his friend was being rude but thought better of it when he looked closer at Jaden. Jaden looked preoccupied with something. His head was lowered and it looked like he didn't hear anything what Syrus just said. Jaden walked in a dreamy like state and walked right past Syrus. "Hey Jay? Are you alright? Are you up for a duel?"

Add the sound of the word 'duel' Jaden snapped back into reality. "A duel? Sure!"

"No, no Jay, I wanted to get your attention that's all, you seemed a little distant with us the whole time, are you sure you aren't sick or anything?" Syrus asked.

"No...it's..." Jaden began.

"It's Yubel isn't it?"

"Yeah...I-I decided to confess to her...I can't sidestep this any longer...speaking of which has every came back yet?" Jaden asked the bluenette.

"Everyone got back about fifteen minutes ago, Chazz and Hassleberry went downstairs to check out the hot tub. And Alexis and Blair said something about trying a massage." Syrus explained. The two walked together across the polished floor to the other side of the lobby.

"Okay, um, where is Yubel? Have you seen her?" Jaden gulped at the thought of confessing to her.

"She should be up in your room I think. I thought that Mana was going to reserve two more rooms for herself and Yubel but apparently she didn't."

"Don't worry if I don't have a room for myself Jaden, in fact, I actually like it better this way," said a voice that had the slightest amount of evil.

The two turned around to see Yubel and Mana walking towards them. They both had similar expressions on their faces, a kind of mischevious smile and an air of unprecedented playfullness.

"I don't mind either, I was hoping I would spend the night with Syrus." Mana smiled at Syrus and blew him a kiss causing his face to light up like a Christmas tree decoration.

Jaden was puzzled by this. "Um, what do you mean Yubel?"

"No worries Jay, let's just say that we'll be getting EXTRA close tonight..."

Then both girls grabbed their respective boyfriends and pulled them towards the elevators. The doors slip open and the four stepped inside. Syrus pushed the little plastic button on the side and doors slid closed. As the elevator slowly asended the building, Jaden tried again to organize his thoughts. He thought back to what Yubel had done, and he would still be furious had it not been for the fact that she seemed really lonely this whole time.

He tried to think back if he really was a prince in the past and thought about the promise that he saw his past self made. Jaden wasn't one to break a promise especially if it meant a challenge in a duel. He felt sort of obligated to confess his feelings to Yubel, and he felt that this was the time to do it. The elevator stopped and Jaden walked out onto a long hallway with several doors. His room was at the far end of the hall. He felt like he was walking in a dream and that it was so unreal.

As the two couples reached their respective rooms, Mana parted with Syrus and said to Yubel, "Don't be to rough with him tonight okay? I still want a rematch with him tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, and good night!" Yubel said and pulled Jaden down the hallway again. Yubel opened the door to their room and pulled Jaden in. At this point Jaden wasn't even trying to struggle anymore. He knew that Yubel was going to MAKE his love her back one way or another, he might as well tell her. Besides, it's not like Jaden can escape.

"Y-Yubel? I-I wanted to tell you something..." Jaden stammered as Yubel closed and locked the door behind her.

"Oh are you? Well can you tell me after I take a shower? I want to be sure to refreshed when I hear it! And you better not fall asleep on be before I come out!" And with that Yubel went into the bathroom and got cleaned up.

Jaden couldn't stand still for even a few minutes. He switched off from lying on the bed with his eyes fully open to trying half a dozen positions in the chair next to the window, even lying on the carpet on the floor.

After what seemed like an eternity Yubel got out of the shower wearing only a simple white cotton nightgown. Her long dark blue hair was smooth and silkier than ever and she cocked her head to one side letting her hair tumble around. Jaden was quite speechless but nevertheless motioned Yubel to follow him onto the balcony.

It was a very wonderful sight and a beautiful night for the two. There was a gentle breeze blowing and the night wasn't very cold. The city was glimmering with a rainbow of colors and Jaden really did feel like he was in a dream now.

After a few minutes Yubel asked, "So what is it that you wanted to tell me my sweet Jaden?"

"Well I...I thought about...many things these past few days and..." Jaden began.

Yubel tilted her head in curiousity and leaned closer to him and smiled one of her mischevious evil smiles.

"And...well...it's not something I normally say..." Jaden continued. "But I decided...that I'm not going to beat around the bush any longer." And as he continued talking Jaden felt more and more confident talking to her and he turned to her and said, "I...I really love you Yubel! I...I mean it!" Jaden stammered out finally. "I want to continue the...relationship our past selves had. And...well...this past week or so...I...I really feel that I want to get to know you more!"

Jaden gasped for breath as he finished his rather awkward confession and he waited in dread for her reply.

Yubel looked like she was going to explode from happiness and joy. After all these years she finally heard the words she so wanted hear from her beloved Jaden.

"I love you do my sweet, sweet Jaden," she said as she grabbed Jaden with both arms and brought him into their tightest hug yet.

Of course, Jaden would soon find to his loss, or gain, depending on how you looked at it, Yubel was going to be with him even more now. How can he dismiss the point that Yubel was obsessed with him? Just like when he was dueling her, and tried to comfort her and apologize, all she cared about was causing him pain. The pain Jaden was able to handle. He had endured worse, so he wasn't too concerned about that, but what was going to happen tonight, was certainly something that his dueling skills will have no place whatsoever in.

Syrus was sitting inside the bathroom of his & Mana's room, changed into his pajamas. Syrus mind was in turmoil, on the one hand he was afraid of what was going to happen, but at the same time he also felt an excitement he had never felt before. Finally, he gathered his courage and he stepped out of the bathroom, only to find his mouth wide open at the sight of his girlfriend.

Mana has changed into a night dress and is lying on the bed, she smiles at Syrus and walks over to him and takes his hand.

"Don't worry Sy, I don't bite."

Syrus allows Mana to lead him to the bed, suddenly he is thrown onto the bed and turns around just in time to see Mana jump on top of him, Mana's face is only inches away from Syruses causing him to blush bright red, smiling sweetly at him Mana whispers to Syrus.

"Why did you want me to sing that song with you Sy?" She asked sweetly.

"Because every word I said was the truth, I love you Mana and I will until my dying day."

Syrus's and Mana's eyes met and they both gazed deeply into them. Both of them knew that the other cared deeply for them. Suddenly without warning Mana flipped over and Syrus is now on top of her. Mana was shocked at this sudden turn around but was stunned again when Syrus leaned in and kissed her on the lips deeply. Mana was in complete shock at how bold Syrus has become, the kiss lasted for several seconds and when Syrus breaks it he smiles confidently at Mana.

"I love you Mana and I will never let you go or let anyone come between us."

Mana blushed from the change in her boyfriend, and she smiled sweetly at Syrus.

"I love you too Syrus and we will always be together." She said pulling him closer to her body.

Syrus smiles and lies next to Mana allowing her to move closer to him and place her head onto his chest. Lying there with his card crush Syrus smiles knowing that his life will only become better as he drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

She was literally bursting with joy and mischievousness. She had waited a long, long time to get really close to her Jaden, and there was no escape for him. As Jaden changed into his pajamas and got into bed, Yubel stripped down to something more comfortable and started to crawl right on top of Jaden.

"Eh?! Yubel! W-wait, what are you doing?!" Jaden tried to stop move but it was too late, she was already on top of him and advancing.

When Yubel had finally crawled right on top of Jaden and their noses almost touching, she whispered, "I've been waiting a long time for this..."

"Yubel," Jaden said without any particular meaning. Her voice was so smooth and clear and at the same time very exotic and mischievous. The low tone to her voice gave her a beautiful, womanly sound.

He could see farther into the depths of her mismatching eyes when he saw her close up. They were supernatural and and yet the two colors of orange and teal somehow complimented each other. Her tanned skin looked soft and flawless.

"You're so beautiful," Jaden found himself saying softly. It was more along the lines of thinking aloud for him. Her expression was one of shock and flattery. Jaden would normally say something like this under normal circumstances but his cheeks flushed even more when he saw a faint smile form on her lips.

"Jaden..." The words she spoke with that sultry melodic voice of hers were beautiful. He nodded in return; she knew he agreed. Then ever so slowly, she planted a kiss on his lips and for a moment there was only the sound of slurping noises of their lips brushing on each other.

Jaden parted his lips slightly and her lips moved in sync with his. He could feel her warm, moist breath on his lips as he breathed heavily onto her. His body was feeling the effects of an adrenaline rush while her body felt calm and still. Yubel lifted her lips off of his ever so slightly and lowered them to suck on Jaden's full, bottom lip. She sucked lightly at first to see how he would react, and he responded by mimicking her own action on her upper lip. The feeling was so much for them, almost too much. Yubel's sensual kissing sent jolts into Jaden's lower half, and he could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest. She licked his bottom lip and tasted him, as she had longed so many years to do.

Yubel had the feeling he was being shy. So she responded by sucking harder and rougher, wondering what type of response he could bring out of her. Yubel desired to see him excited and aggressive towards her. The sudden, intense pressure on her lip brought a feminine groan out into the night sky of Domino City.

Jaden felt a rather athletically built arm wrap around his waist pulling him closer to her. He pressed his thin, human upper body into her demonic one. His hands rubbed her rather large, but lean back. He could feel her soft, massive breasts against his chest. They were round and firm as far as he could tell through the thin fabric it felt as if there was no fabric at all. Her hard biceps rubbed against the outside triceps of his arms. Though Jaden was relatively athletic and his body less defined than hers, he could never compare to the strength of hers. The muscles on her stomach and back were the same-hard toned and strong. Yet her body was feminine and womanly still.

Her fine hairs brushed his cheeks as her face was being crushed into his. Jaden found himself breathing heavily onto her dry, warm face. He felt another tongue touch his lightly. Yubel then forced her tongue onto his own hesitant one, and found its way into Jaden's mysterious cavern.

A warm and wet surrounding encompassed her eager tongue. She felt a pressure against it, coming from his tongue, dancing with her own. She moved her tongue more aggressively and grasped Jaden's smaller body tighter and closer to her in response to her ever increasing lust for Jaden. He was becoming a drug to Yubel; the more she tasted him, the more she wouldn't let go.

At long last Yubel finally broke her contact with Jaden who was wide-mouthed and pale. Yubel took this opportunity and half laid herself and hugged Jaden. She felt so warm and he could feel lust and adrenaline building up in her body. Finally she laid her own head right next to Jaden's and his shoulder.

As the two drifted off to sleep in the dream world, both of them shared the same dreams and thoughts. After what felt like an eternity and being worlds or even dimensions apart, the two were finally together again, this time forever, the king and his protector.

The End

A/N: Yay! I finally finished it! I want to thank all the reviewers and readers for reading this fic and commenting on my work. I also want to give a special thanks to Crimson Musashi for helping work on the final chapter. I was really stuck at how I was going to wrap the story up but he showed up at ATNC and told me that he had worked on Yugioh GX fics before and I asked him for help. I could not have done it without him.


End file.
